


绷带猫

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	绷带猫

喻文波把王柳羿接回来的时候，小辅助整个人都烫的吓人.  
“不问他也不说自己不舒服，脸都红成这样啦！”带着弟弟们出来玩的姐姐把人交到喻文波手里，同行的朋友还趁机摸了摸王柳羿的头.  
哎哟，这怎么行. 别了半个身子不让人碰自己的小辅助，愣是把人锁在怀里给抱回了基地. 

喻文波倒了杯水，拿了退烧药进来，看到缩成小小一团的辅助决定先给他把外套脱了. 指尖刚碰到，那人就像触了电一样躲开，一年还结结巴巴地问他，“你干嘛啦！”  
“让你脱了衣服好睡觉啊！”一心只想照顾好哥哥的喻文波跟他的衣服较上了劲，王柳羿越躲他越要去扯他的衣服.  
这个臭弟弟怎么这么烦人啊！王柳羿挣扎了两下，外套被人剥落. 等对方的手摸到自己裤腰带的时候腾的坐了起来，拽着裤子死活不让人碰，最后忍无可忍一脚踹上了AD的胳膊.  
但是生了病的小辅助怎么会有劲呢？被人钳住细细的脚踝就再也动弹不得了，成年不满一年的AD舔舔嘴唇，一副小孩子打架打赢了的神态，倒是不管这个比自己大一岁的哥哥已经满脸通红.

呀—— 怎么会已经湿答答的了呢？

纯情小处男伸手去脱对方裤子的时候就摸到了一片半干不湿的布料，等他把整条外裤都扯下来，露出对方赤条条的双腿的时候，才意外的发现纯棉布料上已经被染了一块不小的神色.  
年长的哥哥倒是先把自己羞的眼泪都要出来了，亮晶晶的眼睛透过指缝瞅着傻愣愣的弟弟. “哎呀别看啦…”  
好的，意思是直接动手么？  
明明也是第一次做这种事情，里面却已经是湿淋淋软塌塌的了，吞吃着AD的手指.嘴上哭唧唧地说不行了不要了，下面小洞里倒是进出顺畅，四面吸附上来的手指好像在邀请对方，再来多一点也可以哦.  
只不过没剪指甲的AD在里面一阵刮蹭，把可怜的小辅助搞的更加抽抽噎噎了. 炸毛的猫也不知道哪儿来的力气，当晚第二次抬起小腿就要踢人. 踩着人的肩膀把人踹下去，上一秒还被手指玩弄的嘤嘤呀呀的小辅助，下一秒就一副盛气凌人的样子——只不过做的还是淫荡的事罢了.  
小辅助葱白的手指被穴里殷红的媚肉趁的更加白皙了，两根手指并在一起在已经湿润的洞口里来回进出，喷溅出细密的水珠，淋淋漓漓地洒在全身上下唯一有点肉的臀瓣上. 脸上也是一副不清明的样子，半张脸埋在枕头里，鼻音浓重的喘着气，连呼吸都是那种断断续续听了让喻文波脸红心跳的调调. 自渎的人舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，软乎乎的嗓音说着不那么可爱的话，“学会了吗？臭弟弟.”  
这个当然是不用学的啊.  
真正进入对方的一瞬间，小一岁的喻文波终于在这张床上找回了主动权. 干嘛要听他说这么多话啊，对付不听话的小恋人操一顿不就好了. 湿漉漉的身体早就做好了被侵犯的准备，哪还有比他更笨的人呢？被人扒了衣服裤子，还要傻乎乎的教对方怎么吃掉自己. 没了我你怎么办啊，会自己躲在房间里手淫么？弄不出来又哭唧唧的落下泪来，把乱七八糟的液体蹭的被子上全都是. 还是会像今天这样，自己做好了扩张，等那个小洞已经不满足于自己的手指了，想要更大更粗的东西捅进来的时候，再夹着一屁股的润滑来找自己？  
喻文波咂咂嘴，早知道多晾他一会儿了，就能看到平时为人谦和的小辅助，因为情欲彻底崩坏的样子了.  
王柳羿当然不知道这个人的脑子里在想什么龌龊的事情，他此时脑子都是发懵的. 怎么就被人扯着翻了个身，变成双腿大开的姿势被人肏了进来呢？自己还傻乎乎的抱着腿，眼神稍微往下看看，还能看到对方的性器在自己身体里进出.   
之前自己说过什么来着？“喻文波有数值的话，一定是各方面都很高的”，果然这方面也很高啊！  
视觉冲击给王柳羿带来的刺激不小，进出的肉棒和沿着脊髓一路窜上来的快感，都在提醒自己被小男朋友给彻底占有了. 快感堆积太盛，王柳羿手上卸了力，抱不住自己的大腿只能哼哼唧唧的去求已经在卖力的人.  
“杰克哥扶我一下嘛～我撑不住啦～”  
王柳羿两条细腿缠到对方腰上的时候，喻文波趁机捏了一下他屁股上的肉. 像是已经蒸熟了的奶黄包，外面软软糯糯的，但把他捅开里面就会流出黏黏糊糊的液体来. 多好啊，快把他捅坏吧.

女歌手的声音此时响起的不算突兀，毕竟两个人已经一个小时没和外界有联系了. 王柳羿扬着脖子索吻，哎呀不要管电话啦，哪有我可爱我好玩啊，还不快来亲亲我啊.  
但是喻文波却不这么想，可不能让关心你的人担心啊，再说了这通电话，可是能让我的小辅助变得更可爱的啊. 喻文波亲亲他的嘴角，在人不可置信的眼神里按了接听.  
小楼的声音听上去沉稳，旁边还有年轻男孩子叽叽喳喳的声音，喻文波把自己的醋劲全用在了摆腰的力度上，哼，关心你的人果然挺多的吼！  
本来下面含着鸡巴假装镇定跟人讲电话就已经很难啦，这个逼怎么还不知道停啊！喻文波突然的用力，让王柳羿拿电话的手差点脱了力. 两条腿死死的盘着他的腰，穴里又被榨出了一股水来.  
怎么回事啊，直播做爱能让你这么兴奋吗？要是被人发现了怎么办，他们会知道你像个发情的小母猫的. 以前没发现啊宝蓝z，怎么有这种特殊的癖好？  
好不容易结束了通话，就被男朋友咬着耳朵嘲笑. 又羞红了脸的人把盘在对方腰上的腿往下按了按，来啊，用力啊，刚刚不是挺能的么？那现在继续喂饱我啊？  
一不做二不休，小辅助在对方愣住的几秒里自己扭起了腰，舔着肉乎乎的耳垂，说着让前一天还是纯情小处男的AD脸红的床话. “杰克哥用力啊，像刚刚那样肏我啊～”  
可谁前一天还不是个没开过荤的小处男呢？  
年轻的AD真正动起来的时候，小辅助就后悔了. 他怎么这么有劲啊？一下一下捅到前列腺的位置，别再往里撞了，再进去我也不会给你怀孩子的！只不过他的思绪也就停在这儿了，被肏傻了的人只能攀着自己AD的手臂，叫的嗓子都要哑了. 手在人胳膊上背上划来划去，搅的人心痒痒的. 在比赛上记仇的天蝎座在床上也记仇，低头照着人的锁骨就一口咬了下去.  
痛感和快感交织在一起的刺激让小辅助终于到达了高潮，白花花的液体喷了两人一身. 晕乎乎的小辅助被人抹了把身上白花花的精液，也不知道肚子上自己喷出来的，还是后穴里出不下了流出来的. 

好累啊，不想动，但是王柳羿还是睁开眼睛思索着今天晚上自己到底是怎么了.  
喻文波从他的包里找了包面巾纸，凑上来给他擦的时候还丢了个糖纸在他面前.  
“蓝哥你吃了这个？”  
“啊？我看到放在我床头柜里的，我就随手塞包里了，等他们无聊的时候我就吃了.”  
“哦……”  
“这是啥啊？”  
重看了一遍成分表的王柳羿今天晚上第三次踹上了喻文波，臭弟弟在我床头柜里放什么咖啡豆糖啊！


End file.
